An item of reminder
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: Devil Survivor 2 Takes place after the one week events (anime and a bit of game ver). It was perhaps by nature humans want something to remind themselves of their special ones. That Hibiki went shopping for ties and Yamato...! One shot


**A/U: Hi, I've been wanting to write a Devil Survivor 2 Fic and here is it! Nothing much, just err... Hidden interests I guess? It takes place after the week, where everyone is alive and well! I am no good with sad endings haha! I hope I managed to portray their characters right...**

**Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hibiki."<p>

"Yeah?" He spun around to face the other.

"What is with you and long ties lately?" Daichi sighed as he ruffled his brown hair. He was slumping against the wall, being visibly worn out having trying to follow Hibiki to every tie shop he saw. He fiddled with his mobile phone, thank the heavens he had not asked Nitta out.

"Hmm, fashion trend I guess?" Hibiki mumbled as he tried adjusting the ridiculously long strip of cloth.

"No, Hibiki. That's not the fashion trend now." His childhood friend nearly wailed in desperation. What had supposed to be a simple outing trip became a try-on-every-long-tie!-Hibiki mission. His hands covered his face in irritation. He really did not know what had gotten into the raven head recently. First, crying when he called Nitta over in the train station, then rushing to the National Diet Building insisting to see someone and now, trying on long ties. Still Hibiki had been Hibiki. He could not fathom why but he definitely had felt happiness and relief whenever he saw Hibiki or Nitta.

"Hmm, well..." Hibiki replied with somewhat of a sour grimace. "I think people who wear these are really cool. But for some reason it doesn't suit me..."

Daichi groaned, "People who wear these are stupid." There was something about ties that got him on edge, not that he wanted to say it.

"But people who have silver hair would really match on with these sort of ties." Hibiki paused for a moment, recalling a certain image. He could not help but grin a little.

"Anyway let's grab some takoyaki after this. The ones near the park are pretty good."

"Is that another upcoming craze of yours? Or the stress of exams have been getting into your head?"

"No. The long tie made me feel like it." Hibiki answered jovially, ignoring his friend's flummoxed gaze. He handed the shop assistant the tie.

"I would like the black one, please."

* * *

><p>Hotsuin Yamato, director of the Japan Meteorological Agency, Geomagnetism Research Department - JP's, was a refined and distinguished man, yet there was one thing Makoto had not expected about him.<p>

"Sir." Her throat trembled a little. She wondered if she should question him, however curiosity just got the better end of the stick. "May I inquire about...the rabbit?"

"Oh you mean this?" Yamato chuckled as he lightly poked the creature in the nose and toyed with its ears. "Well... It reminds me of someone. Anyway, Makoto-san, it is a bunny, not a rabbit. It's not fully grown yet."

He lifted the bunny in the air. It was quite small, quite fluffy and had its ears sticking out in an awkward manner. Its fur colour was unique. Overall body was white and yet its ears were coated black. Yamato brought it to his chest in a cradle carry, much to Makoto's surprise. After all, this manner of an act was far too different from the chief she served! The bunny squirmed a little in his grip and then proceeded to try tugging his tie. Makoto tried to remain firm.

"Well, it was that I missed him a lot since I am always at work." He touched his nose with the rabbit. "Right, Hibiki-kun~?"

"Hibiki? Isn't that's a person name?!" Makoto quietly pondered, very much stunned. This was getting quite unexpected... She had never expected the chief to have a pet, much less even give it a name!

"Anyway, prepare the documents I need to review." Yamato said almost suddenly and robotically, causing Makoto to momentarily flinch. She mentally slapped herself for her sloppiness.

"Y-Yes sir!"

As Makoto exited the room, she could not help but feel that 'Hibiki' seemed to have resembled the boy she saw the other day. He was, if her memory had not failed her, wearing a white jumper with bunny like ears and blue eyes. Come to think of it, that bunny had blue eyes too. She immediately shook her head. It was simply coincidence.

Yamato did not say nor expressed it but he somehow regretted the sudden purchase of this bunny. He patted its fur and the little furball looked up, blue eyes gazing into amethyst. Or perhaps, maybe not. Yamato placed it on his lap and took a box from his drawer. Ever since Makoto came in, he did not really had to the chance to do what he wanted. He popped a brown ball into his mouth.

"Hmm the takoyaki near the park are the best I've eaten. I shall go to get more after this."


End file.
